hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of April 11-14, 2020
|date = April 11-14, 2020|duration = 4 days|enhanced = yes|fujitascale = EF5|tornadoes = 58|total damages (USD) = $800 million|total fatalities = 18|areas affected = Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia|date of tornado outbreak = April 11-14, 2020|tornadoes caused = 58|image location = Tornado 1143.jpg}} The April 11-14, 2020 tornado outbreak was a moderately severe tornado outbreak that caused 58 tornadoes. The outbreak produced two violent tornadoes, an EF4 near Berry, Alabama and an EF5 near Double Springs, Alabama. Notable tornadoes Brimingham, Alabama At 5:45 P.M. on April 12, a tornado warning was issued for Jefferson, Shelby, and St. Clair Counties. A funnel cloud was spotted in the Birmingham suburb of Concord. The tornado soon touched down at 6:12 P.M. on 34th Street. Several homes sustained shingle and window damage for several blocks. Major roof damage occurred near and around I-65, and a large high-tech industrial building was destroyed by the tornado off of 11th Way South. The tornado damaged skyscrapers in the downtown area. One person was killed in a skyscraper in downtown when the tornado caused a window to break, sending glass into the victim's head. Many homes were destroyed along a two-mile-long path. The tornado started weakening near an apartment complex in Irondale. The tornado soon dissipated, with one fatality and 25 injuries. Forest, Mississippi This stovepipe tornado struck the small town of Forest, Mississippi, when this storm rapidly increased in ground speed. In Forest, Mississippi, the tornado struck multiple homes, as 49 homes were completely leveled, as around 228 damaged within just one subdivision. Five minutes after it formed, it struck four mobile homes, killing one occupant, leaving 11 more occupants of the trailers injured. The tornado potentially widened yet still had its stovepipe look at around 900 metres 0.57 miles wide. The tornado struck multiple businesses in Forest, as two were damaged so badly they had to manually be demolished. The EF3 tornado hit several other subdivisions, leaving at least 332 homes destroyed along its 36-mile path, leaving 755 damaged. Overall, one person was killed in the giant storm, 95 others injured. Double Springs, Alabama A violent tornado formed just over 4 miles west of Double Springs and moved eastward at 40 miles per hour. Berry/Jasper, Alabama This violent tornado tore into multiple areas of Berry and Jasper in Alabama. Lasting no more than 37 minutes on the 14th April, it tracked 22.8 miles that day. About 40 homes were entirely destroyed in Berry, Alabama when the town was hit at approximately 6:35 PM CDT. Two fatalities were confirmed in Berry, along with 61 injuries. About 65 structures in the town were affected, 41 of them destroyed, 7 of them entirely leveled, and 17 of them were damaged. It then hit Jasper just five minutes before dissipating. It was then at peak intensity, circling at approximately 190mph, and destroying multiple brick homes. At least 100 homes were leveled, 39 were damaged. No fatalities occurred in Jasper due to a Tornado Emergency being issued when the twister hit Berry. However, 16 people were injured. The tornado killed 2 people, injured 77 others, and tracked an incredible 22.8 miles. Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes